Trip to Chatroullette
by FallStar3388
Summary: So every Junjou couple takes a trip to Chatroullette at different times and happens to meet the same guy doing different things each time. Songs: Peacock Katy Perry. All I want for Christmas Mariah Carey. and Another random song I will put. THIS IS ACTUAL YOUTUBE VIDEOS.


**It was the stupid rabbit's fault.**

 **Whenever Misaki got somehow got involved in a rather**

 **ugly situation.**

 **Akihiko somehow managed to get from a very lethargic state to an energetic mood. He was usually a seclusion from social society but all of a sudden he wants to go on a webcam to socialize with others? This man was clearly not the man Misaki knew before.**

 **The young boy regretted ever stepping in his office. He ended up sitting in front of the computer, waiting for the face of a complete stranger in the website of Chatroulette. Where did the perverted novelist even hear of this website?**

" **So..why are we doing this again?" Misaki questioned, "Also, where did you learn about this website?" Misaki stared at Akihiko while looking at the screen as it said "searching for partner." "I heard it from Hiroki..him and Nowaki said they were taking a trip on here so I thought why don't we?"**

" **Well I have one reason...I heard from a friend this was a pervert website for men to check out girls...so just warning you..if I see another man's dick..I'm done." Akihiko smirked a bit at this comment. "Why...oh I know..you only want to see mine..I get it..how bold of you to say that." The teen blushed. "I SAID NOTHING OF THE SORT OLD MAN..and anyway why is it taking this thing so damn long to load?"**

 **Misaki looked at the top of the screen where it said "allow microphone and webcam?" "You need to allow the microphone and camera..unless you don't want them to see or hear us that is." Misaki said putting his hand on the mouse. "Oh so it was frozen and waiting for me to allow that? We've been sitting here for over 5 minutes because of that?!" Usagi said kind of ticked off. "Yep.." Misaki said clicking allow.**

 **The two men started at the computer, waiting for something to happen in this website. After all, they didn't need to wait that long. Surprisingly, throughout the entire time they were talking stranger to stranger, they didn't see anything that vulgar. Of course setting aside the fact that some people started flirting with one of them. Akihiko put on his usual poker face at a blonde girl who was currently curling her hair with her finger and clicked onto the next stranger they will meet.**

 **Suddenly, the face of a man popped up. His hair was badly tucked in a messy, purple wig. He stared intensively into the webcam, smiling, his eyes looked black and he wiggled his eyebrows. Beneath his mustache was his velvet lips. Is he wearing lipstick? The one thing that pretty much scared the emerald-eyed kitten and the man toddler was the view of this stranger wearing a two-piece pink swimsuit.**

 **The way he was lipsinging to the song that was playing rather loudly in the background and the awful way he was shaking his shoulders terrified both men. "Usagi-san..." Misaki started, "Make it stop!" Misaki prayed for this to be over. All of a sudden, this man pulled the top of the swimsuit, showing his nipples. "Why can't I stop looking?" Surprisingly, Akihiko started to shiver, "Dear lord this is terrifying!"**

 **Neither of the men had the power to press the "next" button. Although it was terrifying, they just couldn't stop watching. "Usagi-san! MAKE IT STOP!" Misaki practically screamed. Akihiko couldn't take his eyes off the screen..not that he was attracted to the man..god no..it was just..he didn't know what was going on and who on earth would do something this stupid.**

 **If Akihiko wasn't mistaken, he heard this song before on YouTube one time while listening to music. All he could remember was the song said "Peacock" a lot and it was by this woman called Katy Perry. Misaki just sat there, staring at the screen in horror as the man started to sort of feel himself, like he would bring his hands up to his head and slowly go down sometimes revealing his armpits. "God..please make it stop." Misaki pleaded although it was disgusting it was rather funny as well.**

 **Luckily, or rather maybe not, the song was in Japanese so Misaki could understand every word.**

 _ **I want the jaw dropping,**_

 _ **eye popping, head turning, body shocking,**_

 _ **oh oh oh ey oh, oh oh oh ey oh.**_

 **As this part of the song started playing the man got up and began to twerk. Misaki was just sitting in his chair, shivering at the sight.**

 **Meanwhile, the author wasn't... doing so well there. He was having a mental breakdown while sobbing, though no tears ran down his face. The sight was too... terrifying. Misaki was too busy trying to look away, which he found the job rather hard to do. Akihiko was sitting there, making faces and weird noises. (Sophie stopped working here) When will this torture end?**

 **Answer: Not soon enough.**

 _ **Oh my god no no exaggeration.**_

 _ **Boy all this time was worth the waiting.**_

 _ **I just shed a tear.**_

 _ **I am so unprepared.**_

 **As this part of the song started playing the man began to hump the hair and Misaki started to squirm in his chair. "OH MY GOOOOOOD..MAKE IT STOOOOP!" Misaki was doing everything he could to look away but he just couldn't. Usagi-san well..I don't think he is gonna be okay after this ends. That is, if it does end.**

 **(Sorry this is kinda short I didn't really have any more ideas.)**

 **After another minute of that torturous song being played it finally ended and the man stopped dancing and went back up to the camera. "So, how did you two like my show?" He said close up to the camera smiling rather creepily. Misaki flipped over his chair bringing it with him as he fell on the floor with a loud thud making Usagi snap out of it. Usagi quickly pressed the 'X' at the top and shut the laptop.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter I enjoyed making it BUT it isn't over yet...we still have two more couples to do c: Yes thats right I'm gonna be doing Egoist and Terrorist as well. See you soon. XOXOXO**

 **-Fallstar**


End file.
